The Life of a Common Elf
by Inspissate
Summary: She was a stable girl who worked at the palace. One day her life was ruined and her family dead. She went into hiding and wrote in a small book. The book was burried and found years later and is being told again to all. Her tale is full of love and tradge
1. Life lives for so little

Chapter 1: Life lives for so little

Dear Katlina,

Today was a long day. I woke up this morning to the sound of my parents yelling at each other while my younger brother ran around the house and refused to get ready for lessons. Telich, what an annoying little brother he can be. I hate being the oldest. Everything is so unfair! Like the other day, Mother blamed me for breaking her crystal vase that has been in our family for over five hundred years, when I witnessed Telich purposely push it off the fire mantle and break into millions of pieces! Mother sent me to my room and told me I could not go to the palace today to tend to the horses. I felt like falling to the floor crying a river of tears. As I was walking up the stairs, I saw Telich's head sticking out of his chamber door with a wicked grin on his face. I couldn't take it. I ran at him but he slammed the door right in my face! That little seron! I would have liked to smack him good if Mother was not yelling up the stairs at me to leave him alone.

I went to my chambers to avoid further punishments and locked the door. I had nothing to do this early in the morn, so I went to my window to look out upon the world that I was shut away from. I sat down on the red velvety cushion that was sitting under the windowsill. Outside of my prison there was a whole different world. The Emerald forest was alive with animals and the tall trees had fresh green leaves that were dancing as the wind rushed through them. How much I want to be apart of nature. Be nature. I strained my eyes to see the flowing river that sparkled in the morning sun. Everything was so peaceful and I felt content. That is, until I heard the shattering of glass and the thundering of many boots downstairs.

Quickly, I ran out of my chambers to look over the banister to see what all the trouble seemed to be. My hand was over my mouth and I softly crawled backwards to my chamber door. I got up from the floor and ran inside my chambers, my hand still over my mouth. I couldn't believe it. What I had saw was going to mark me for life. Father had his bow and arrows out and shooting two off at the same time. Then, as he reached for more arrows, a herd of, the heavens knows what, charged at him and, cut him in two! I hear them still downstairs. I hear their heavy boots clashing onto Mother's clean floor. They probably made black marks on them by now.

Thinking of what to do, I hurry over to my wardrobe and take out a forest green dress with light green trimming along the sides and a gold sash. I put it on, the dress and the shoes then collect my things. The only bag I have is the one I received for my birthday. I put inside of it a whole bunch of things. I stuffed it with my books on plants and animals, a hairbrush, a green silk ribbon, my water jug, my roll-up bed, a map of Emerald forest, a pocket knife, some string, and all the gold I have saved up for the last fifty years or so. With the bag packed, I took my bow and freshly made arrows and slung them onto my back then tying them in place. I was ready to go. I gathered my bag and went to the window. I lifted up the window and taking one last look at my chambers, jumped to the forest floor below. Then I ran into the forest never looking back at the place I once called home. The trees would become my home now. I would have to live like this until I felt everything was safe. This is where I stop for today. I miss you Katlina.

Your little sister,

Ananhkah


	2. Piyarra Moeh

Author's Note: Thanks to all that read the last chapter! Special thanks to

DarkAngelPearl, who was the first to review my story! And to her request, I shall update the story!

Enjoy everyone! And please tell other people about my story! Thank you!

Chapter 2

Dear Katlina,

Sorry it took me so long to write back. After the incident at home when I left, I had ran into the forest and searched for shelter. After about an hour's worth of searching, I stumbled across a tall tree with a long rope ladder hanging down its trunk. I slowly looked up to find an old house at the top of it, barely hidden in the tree's leaves. I climbed up the ladder, watching as to not fall down. As you know, I love heights so I didn't have any trouble going up the tree.

When I reached the top I saw just an empty room, besides the scattered furniture around the room. The floor was covered with dead leaves that had probably been there for the last few seasons. I told myself that this would have to do so I settled down to cleaning the tree house. In the corner of the room was a broom made of twigs and sticks. I grabbed it and started sweeping. The leaves were all gone and the whole room straightened up by the time the sun was beginning to set over the hills. I stood in the middle of the room to look at my work. I was satisfied and so I started to unpack my things. I hadn't brought much along, but from the things I did have, I could live. Walking over to the fireplace, a small stone section that laid in the wall, I knelt down and picked up some ashes at its base. The fireplace hadn't been used in a long time and would take a while to restore it to a condition suitable for use. I dropped the ashes to its grave and stood up. I would need to get the fire started before night fully came.

I climbed down the ladder and soon enough reached the forest floor. I grabbed my bow and an arrow from my quiver hanging on my back. I notched the arrow and started my walk into the Emerald forest. The leaves rustled in the passing winds and the forest creatures scattered when they felt my presence. Everything seamed so silent and peaceful. Then, I heard the snap of a twig somewhere to my far right. I pivoted to the direction of the crack and aimed my bow to where I thought the noise came from. I cautiously inched myself forward until I reached the edge of the trail and the rows of trees and bushes. Just as I was about to let my arrow fly, a small creature merged from inside of a blueberry bush. I loosened the arrow on my bow and knelt to the ground.

Carefully, but not to fast as to scare the creature off, I reached out my hand towards it. The small animal took a step back but then came closer to sniff my hand. I smiled as it seamed to take a liking to me. I picked it up and took a good look at it. Its body was small like a kitten, but the fur was many times silkier. It had fox like ears with reddish orange at the tips. The cooler of the fur was pure white, like snow. Its fur puffed out like a fluffy collar under its neck. With its eyes that burned a flaming red, it had a pleaded look that melted my heart. " You can come along, if you wish." I said to it. With a musical meow, it jumped onto my shoulder. "We need to give you a name. How about Piyarra? Meaning soft flames." The creature agreed.

I spent the remainder of the daylight picking up sticks for the fire. I also gathered a surplus of blueberries before heading back to the tree house. The sun was setting to fast for me to reach the tree house in time. I just kept walking until I came upon a fire lit in a small clearing. No one was sitting around it and the warmth given from it was enough to draw anybody to it. I sat down by the fire and put my hands closer towards it. Piyarra leaped off my shoulder with glee and ran into the fire. I screamed to warn her, but when I saw her curl up in the livid flames, I knew that she was ok. After all, she was a fire moeh, rare legendary creatures that come in different elements. The only ones I know of are the fire, water, electric, earth, wind and ice moeh. Sitting there, letting the flames before me enchant me, my eyes started to close without any warning.

I'm sorry, but the night has grown late, later then I intended it to, so I will finish the entry in the morning Katlina. Good night.

Love,

Ananhkah


End file.
